Object Terror Movie
The Object Terror Movie (AKA Object Terror Movie: Eva's City Quest) is a Horror-Action Adventure Animated Object Show Movie will released in December 7, 2018. Summary Eva the Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel saw a Host named Printer and she met the Contestants in Object Terror are having a story at night and after the story, in the day when they having a Adventure. Plot The movie starts when the Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel was walking in the town in night and playing music on her Ipod on her leg. Her named was Eva and she was accidentally bump into it as she was arrived in the Object show "Object Terror". She's feel excited when she was going in the show. Printer the host saw her that she is not allowed because she's a animal, but she can join the show. Eva was telling the Contestants about a camping story in the night while they are in Camping. In the story when Eva was alone because her family was caught by the animal catcher named Sack when she was a little puppy. Wallet saw Eva who was so sad as he picked her up and back to the land. She plays with the other Contestants and then she is growing up. Eva was so happy to meet them while the Woodland Critters are watching her playing with them in the forest. After the story when the sun rise, Printer tells them that they are going to have a Adventure to the OT Town. In the Town when Beer saw his sister Wine, but she really doesn't like him and made him worried. Eva will cares him up so he will feel better. Trowel saw her caring Beer, he thankful to her to help him. When Eva was very thirsty because she got sweating, she needs to drink water in the lake. In the lake when Eva was drinking water, a beaver with a propeller hat on his head came to the river. Eva saw him that she will named him Gnawty Jr. as he talks. She friends with him as they are back to the land. Sack saw Eva with her friend Gnawty Jr. so he has plan to captured the animals. Back in the Land, Eva met the Contestants to meet Gnawty Jr. from the river. She said that he is my buddy now, but S'more tell her that you can't adopt a beaver. Eva will helps him to stop the animal catcher as their plan. S'more thinks that he could help her to tell Printer as Eva and Gnawty Jr. rush off. When they are arrived in the Town, Eva grabs Gnawty Jr. as he flies off with her. Eva saw a Murder name Sack that she was worried. Sack saw 2 Animals are flying as he wanted to died them when he use his gun. Cast Eva the Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Gnawty Jr. the Little Beaver (Main Hero) Woodland Critters (Lives in the Forest) Sack the Murder (Main Villain) Printer (Host) Computer (Co-Host) Honey S'more Arch Beep Boop Beer Biscuit Cactus Carpet Coffee Cup El Nudelo Spider Flash Drive Magazine Mint Paint Plug Recycling Bin Road Sign Skittle Stapler Trowel Whipped Cream Wallet Wine Cavalier King Charles Spaniel Family Other Object Terror Characters Songs/Soundtrack Billie Jean - Micheal Jackson (On her Ipod) (Walking in the City Scene) Everything is Awesome - Tween Dream Remix 【CLARA - VOCALOID 3】Pestañas Postizas - つけまつける 【FANDUB】 Bad Reputation - Joan Jett & The Blackhearts The Best Damn Thing - Avril Lavinge (End Scene) Shorts Eva wants to Play a Ball Mint's Unibrow Whipped Cream's Invention Cactus's Muscles Trowel's Opinion Arch's New Friend Games Recycling Bin's Creepy Woods Quest Eva's Doggie Place Adventure Cactus, Beer, Trowel and Wallet's Robbing Game YouTube Video Eva appears in Object Terror by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL (Eva need a Hug) Survive the Area 51 (Object Terror Characters and Eva the Fly Cavalier King Charles Spainel) by Mcdonald's FNAF FTW Creepypasta FTL Eva vs. Bloody Mary in Object Terror by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL Eva Goes to School by Happi Boi (Request by Alexsacco38) Trivia * Eva is a Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Character made by Nickelodeon. * Woodland Critters are a based of Woodland Christmas Critters from South Park. * Gnawty Jr. is a references to other Gnawties from other Donkey Kong games. Studios Universal Pictures illumination Entertainment Legoboynj Animation Category:December 2018 Releases Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Horror Category:Horror films Category:Kids Movies Category:Animation Category:Universal Pictures Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Animated movies Category:Object Show Movies Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship